1. Field
Embodiments relate to the determination of memory access patterns of tasks in a multi-core processor.
2. Background
A storage system may control access to storage for one or more host computational devices that may be coupled to the storage system over a network. A storage management application that executes in the storage system may manage a plurality of storage devices, such as disk drives, tape drives, flash drives, direct access storage devices (DASD), etc., that are coupled to the storage system. A host may send Input/Output (I/O) commands to the storage system and the storage system may execute the I/O commands to read data from the storage devices or write data to the storage devices.
The storage system may include two or more servers, where each server may be referred to as a node, a storage server, a processor complex, a Central Processor Complex (CPC), or a Central Electronics Complex (CEC). Each server may be included in a cluster. Each server may have a plurality of processor cores and the servers may share the workload of the storage system. In a two server configuration of the storage system, either server can failover to the other if there is a failure or a planned downtime for one of the two servers. For example, a first server may failover to a second server, if there is a failure of the first server.
A computational device, such as a host or a server of storage system, may include a plurality of processors and form a multiprocessing system. The plurality of processors may be referred to as cores. Processes may be executed in parallel in the plurality of cores of the computational device.